SOYAM (Secret Of You And Me)
by whatamitoyou
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, 21 tahun, adalah seorang mahasiswa pendidikan tingkat 6. Ia melakukan praktek magang dari kampusnya untuk mengajar sebagai guru disalah satu sekolah dan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang murid di sekolahan tersebut bernama Kim Mingyu./Meanie/MinWon
1. Chapter 1

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

Genre : **Yaoi/Romance**

Rating : **M (Maybe)**

 ** _Just a Trailer_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan mingyu!" tolak wonwoo saat mingyu menempelkan bibirnya di leher mulus miliknya.

"Tidak apa apa… tidak ada orang disini…" balas mingyu dan mencoba menenangkan wonwoo dengan suaranya yang berat sedikit serak yang semakin terdengar amat seksi ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya tak terkecuali wonwoo.

Lalu mingyu mencium bibir wonwoo tanpa seizin sang pemilik. Tenaga mingyu lebih kuat darinya. Ia tak dapat menghentikan mingyu walau kedua tangannya terus mendorong dada mingyu. Wonwoo merasakan mingyu semakin cepat memainkan bibirnya membuat wonwoo semakin membuka lebar mulutnya dan mingyu memasukan dan memainkan lidah nya dengan lidah wonwoo. Membuat wonwoo tak bisa menahan erangan betapa nikmatnya ciuman tersebut.

"Ahh" Ciuman mingyu turun ke dagunya. Ia melumat menjilat dagu wonwoo.

"Hhhhh~ ssssh" desahan nikmat terus lolos dari mulut wonwoo. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa nikmatnya ciuman tersebut. Ia meremas rambut coklat mingyu saat bibir dan lidah panas mingyu menyentuh kulit leher putihnya.

Mingyu menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap kulit leher wonwoo. Refleks wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, membusungkan dadanya, membuat mingyu semakin leluasa menjelajahi leher jenjang wonwoo.

 **.**

 __BRANGGGGGG__

 **.**

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Mata wonwoo yang terpejam pun sontak terbuka lebar dan mendorong tubuh mingyu kuat.

Sikap mingyu terlihat tenang. Seakan akan ia tidak mendengar apa apa.

"Ada apa wonu hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu? Jangan jangan … ada yang melihat kita!" sahut wonwoo pelan dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan.

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengarnya" jawab mingyu cuek.

"Mana mungkin? Suara sekeras itu mana mungkin kau tak mendengarnya!"

"Terserah kau sajalah… aku tetap tidak mendengarnya"mingyu tetap cuek dan mendekati wonwoo kembali.

"Sudahlah … jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita belum selesai…" lanjut mingyu dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Ia memegang leher wonwoo dan bersiap untuk mencium wonwoo kembali.

"Jangan gyu!" sambil tangannya menahan wajah mingyu yang hampir menciumnya.

"Ini berbahaya. Aku harus mengajar lagi. Kau juga harus masuk pelajaran sekarang" lanjutnya.

Lalu mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wonwoo. Lalu ia merapihkan rambut wonwoo yang sedikit acak acakan.

"Tenang… jangan takut seperti ini… aku akan selalu melindungimu. Percayalah" mingyu tersenyum dengan lembut. Membuat wonwoo tersenyum kembali.

"Eum~" wonwoo mengangguk dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

Mingyu memeluk tubuh kurus wonwoo sekilas dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang seni. Mereka tersenyum sebelum berpisah. Mingyu pergi ke kelasnya. Sedangkan wonwoo pergi ke toilet.

Wonwoo berdiri didepan cermin toilet. Ia melihat lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak ke merah merahan. Mengelus elus bercak merah tersebut.

"Ggghh mingyu gila! Kalau ketahuan murid atau guru yang lain bisa bahaya!"wonwoo bergerutu sambil menggosok2 bercak merah itu berharap bisa hilang.

"Tidak seperti biasanya mingyu melakukan ini disekolah" lanjutnya sambil memikirkan cara untuk menutupi bekas ciuman cinta tersebut.

Wonwoo membuka tas nya mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupinya. Ia pun tersenyum saat menemukan hansaplast berwarna kulit kecoklatan. Ia pun menempelkan hansaplast itu dibeberapa bagian yang merah di kulit lehernya.

"Sempurna!" ujarnya pelan yang sedikit melega.

Lalu Wonwoo keluar dari toilet. Dan ia keget dengan salah muridnya, Joo Kyeol Kyung yang biasa di sebut dengan panggilan Pinky itu yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan marah.

"A-ada apa Pinky sshi?" Tanya wonwoo yang masih kaget dengan suaranya yang terputus putus.

"Jeon wonwoo seonsaengnim! Jangan dekati Mingyu lagi! Dia milikku!" sahut Pinky dengan sedikit membentak.

"H-hah?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan membeberkan semuanya pada semua murid dan guru guru disekolah ini!" ancam Pinky. Dan pinky pun meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih terdiam karena kaget. Ia masih membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika itu juga.

"Sial! Dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan mingyu?" ucapnya pelan.

Ia memegang dadanya. Dan bersandar di dinding toilet. Wonwoo menarik napasnya lebar lebar. Dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Hatinya sedikit tenang, walau jantungnya tetap berdetak tak karuan, tentu ia takut hubungan terlarangnya terbongkar. Wonwoo pun berjalan lemas kearah kelas ia akan mengajar. Kelas XII A. Kelas dimana kekasihnya belajar, Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tadinya gw mau bikin ni ff oneshoot~ tapi gw mau liat seberapa banyak review yang mau lanjutin ni ff '-'**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

Genre : **Yaoi/Romance**

Rating : **M (Maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon wonwoo seonsaengnim! Jangan dekati Mingyu lagi! Dia milikku!" sahut Pinky dengan sedikit membentak.

"H-hah?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan membeberkan semuanya pada semua murid dan guru guru disekolah ini!" ancam Pinky. Dan pinky pun meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih terdiam karena kaget. Ia masih membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika itu juga.

"Sial! Dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan mingyu?" ucapnya pelan.

Ia memegang dadanya. Dan bersandar di dinding toilet. Wonwoo menarik napasnya lebar lebar. Dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Hatinya sedikit tenang, walau jantungnya tetap berdetak tak karuan, tentu ia takut hubungan terlarangnya terbongkar. Wonwoo pun berjalan lemas kearah kelas ia akan mengajar. Kelas XII A. Kelas dimana kekasihnya belajar, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeser pintu kelas tersebut, suara ricuh murid dalam kelas pun langsung berhenti saat melihat gurunya datang.

"Selamat siang semuanya" Sapa wonwoo seraya tersenyum ramah pada murid muridnya.

"Siang, wonwoo seonsaeng" jawab para murid. Mereka pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, kembali duduk ke bangkunya masing masing setelah wonwoo membalas sapaan hormat dari murid muridnya.

Seperti biasa, murid murid wanita terpesona dan kegirangan saat kedatangan wonwoo. Hampir semua wanita yang ada disekolah itu menyukai wonwoo. Mingyu pun sama, ia adalah salah satu murid yang banyak digandrungi murid wanita disekolahnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan menyangka 2 orang yang mereka kagumi, Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu adalah sepasang Kekasih.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah dimana mingyu kekasihnya duduk, mingyu sudah tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian nakal. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman datarnya berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang tak karuan. Lalu dengan tidak sengaja mata wonwoo terarah pada gadis yang tadi mengancamnya, pinky. Ia duduk tepat dibelakang mingyu. Gadis tersebut menatap tak sopan kepada wonwoo. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin terlihat membesar melotot geram pada wonwoo. kembali wonwoo merasa risih dibuatnya.

Mingyu menatap heran dengan perubahan ekspresi wonwoo. Ia menatap aneh kekasihnya.

 _'_ _Tenang jeon wonwoo, kau harus tenang… bersikaplah seperti biasa'_ gumamnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya"

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, wonwoo yang sedang focus menulis di papan pun ia mendengar suara gaduh kecil dari muridnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, mencari siapa murid yang mengobrol disaat belajar seperti ini. Dan wonwoo melihat orang tersebut adalah pinky. Ia sedang menggoda mingyu. Terlihat gadis itu mencolek punggung mingyu dengan bulpoin nya, mingyu tak merespon dan tetap berkutat menulis di bukunya, lalu dengan lancang gadis itu memeluk mingyu dari belakang ditempat duduknya yang tentu saja langsung mingyu tepis dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apaan sih!" kesal mingyu sembari menoleh kebelakang kearah pinky.

Wonwoo pun ikut geram melihat tingkah pinky. Selain mengganggu pelajaran ia pun panas melihat pemandangan itu.

"Pinky sshi, tolong jangan berisik! Dan jangan bermain-main didalam kelas!" tegas wonwoo. memang bukan kali ini saja pinky seperti itu. Tapi yang kali ini bagi wonwoo pinky yang memeluk mingyu sudahlah keterlaluan.

"Kyak! Keren" ujar seorang murid perempuan dengan pelan, terpesona melihat wonwoo menegur pinky dengan gagahnya *ekhem*.

Pinky terdiam. Ia memandang wonwoo jengkel. Wonwoo pun terlihat demikian. ia tak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pinky terhadapnya nanti.

 **.**

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi, murid murid dikelas Wonwoo bubar satu persatu. Wonwoo masih didalam kelasnya membereskan buku bukunya.

Begitu pula dengan mingyu yang masih dikelas dan tentu saja ada pinky yang selalu mengikutinya.

Lalu mingyu bergegas untuk keluar kelas. Dan diikuti pinky dibelakangnya.

"Sonsaengnim, aku pulang. Sampai bertemu besok" ujar Mingyu dengan lembut diikuti dengan sunggingan manis dibibir mingyu.

"Yaa" jawab wonwoo singkat.

"Aku juga" tambah pinky yang masih mengikuti mingyu dibelakangnya. Wonwoo hanya menatap datar tatapan sinis pinky.

 ** _-ddrtt_**

Ponsel wonwoo bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tasnya.

"Mingyu?"

 _'_ _Jeon wonlu, aku tunggu dirumah, cepatlah pulang'_ begitulah isi pesan dari mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan membalas pesan tersebut.

' _Dasar anak nakal! Aku tidak mau, aku pulang ke apartemenku'_ balas wonwoo dengan senyuman manis yang masih terukir di wajah tampannya.

 _'_ _Kumohon hyungggg T^T'_ rajuk mingyu.

 _'_ _Tidak.'_

 _'_ _Hyuuuuungggg TTTT'_ wonwoo terkekeh kecil membaca pesan rajukan lucu dari kekasihnya tersebut. Dan ia tak membalas lagi pesan itu. Wonwoo bergegas keluar kelas dengan ponselnya yang terus bergetar yang ia hiraukan.

 **.**

Taksi berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah yang besar dan mewah. Wonwoo keluar dari taksi tersebut berjalan mendekati gerbang rumah itu, menekan bel yang ada ditengah tengah besi gerbang tersebut. Wonwoo tersenyum saat seseorang dengan santun membungkuk kepada wonwoo dan memencet sesuatu yang seperti password pada ponsel untuk membukakan gerbang tersebut.

"Baru saja tuan kecil memerintah saya untuk menjemput anda, tuan jeon"ujar orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah pengawal atau lebih bisa disebut pengasuh mingyu sedari kecil, Choi seungcheol.

"Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya hyung" wonwoo mengingatkan, seungcheol hanya tersenyum, karena memang seungcheol adalah orang kepercayaan keluarganya, apalagi saat orangtua mingyu harus bertugas keluar negri seperti sekarang ini dan mereka mempercayakan rumah juga mingyu kepadanya. Seungcheol sudah menganggap mingyu seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu pula mingyu yang menganggapnya seperti kakak, karena itulah seungcheol selalu menuruti kemauan mingyu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menolak perintah mingyu.

Wonwoo dan seungcheol berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang untuk menuju pintu rumah. Karena jarak gerbang ke pintu utama cukup jauh. Pepohon kecil juga bunga bunga pun tertanam bagus dan rapih dihalaman rumah yang begitu luas.

Seungcheol mangantar wonwoo sampai pintu depan, dan pintu rumah dibukakan oleh pembantu paruh baya dan mempersilahkan wonwoo untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih ajumma"

Karena sudah terbiasa, wonwoo langsung masuk tanpa malu malu dan berjalan kearah tangga, tunjuannya tentu saja ke kamar mingyu yang ada dilantai atas.

"Kim mingyu" ucap wonwoo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mingyu.

"Wonu hyung!" sahutnya keras dari dalam kamarnya. Mingyu membuka pintunya dengan cepat membuat wonwoo sedikit mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Wonu hyuuung" mingyu langsung mendekap tubuh kurus gurunya tersebut dengan manja.

"Ey jangan tiba tiba begini, nanti seungcheol hyung dan ajumma melihatnya" wonwoo mendorong tubuh bongsor mingyu sekuat tenaganya. Dan wonwoo tau kalau mingyu sudah manja seperti ini pasti ada yang ia inginkan dari wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum jahil, ia menggenggam tangan kiri wonwoo dan menarik wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan mingyu mengunci kamarnya tentu saja.

"Kenapa masih memakai seragammu? Cepat ganti" suruh wonwoo dengan nada bicaranya seolah seorang guru yang memerintah muridnya. Bukan apa apa, wonwoo hanya sedikit ummm malu atau mungkin risih melihat mingyu yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang kencingnya itu terbuka setengahnya, memperlihatkan kulit dada bidangnya yang kecoklatan seksi.

"Tidak mau" tolak mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan cemberut, wonwoo pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Anak nakal" karena tangan kirinya masih digenggam erat oleh mingyu, wonwoo berinisiatif untuk menggeplak kepala mingyu dengan tangan kanannya, tapi sebelum tangan wonwoo mendarat dikepalanya mingyu sudah menahan pergelangan tangan kurusnya, menariknya, membuat tubuh wonwoo yang entah mungkin berbobot memang ringan refleks ikut tertarik ke depan dan mendapat kecupan kilat dari mingyu tepat dibibirnya.

"Yak!" bentak wonwoo dengan lucu. Dan mingyu mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Kim mingyu!" mingyu mengecupnya lagi.

"Yaiish umh—" mingyu terus mengecup bibir wonwoo berulang ulang. Dan diakhir kecupannya bibir mingyu sedikit menghisap lembut bibir wonwoo.

"Jangan membentakku seperti seorang guru kepada seorang murid kalau kita sedang berdua seperti ini, diluar sekolah, kau Jeon wonwoo adalah kekasihku, bukan guruku"ucap mingyu dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit serak dan ditekan, tanda ia sedang serius. Inilah yang membuat wonwoo taluk, sisi serius mingyu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu dewasa.

Sadar kalau wonwoo terdiam, mingyu mengecup lembut pipi kirinya, membuat wonwoo mengerjap ngerjapkan mata kedua sipitnya. Dan mingyu tersenyum lucu melihat wajah wonwoo yang terlihat 'Blank'. Kedua tangan mingyu memegang kedua sisi lengan kurus wonwoo.

"Aku lapar, masakkan ramen untuk kita berdua hyung"

"Ha? Kenapa aku? Kau yang jago masak" jawabannya membuat mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mau sekali kali makan buatan kekasihku" mingyu pun dapat cubitan pelan diperutnya dari wonwoo. Mingyu tau kalau wonwoo 'blushing'.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu dibawah, dan gantilah seragammu" mingyu mengangguk, dan wonwoo menyimpan tas nya di sofa dekat ranjang mingyu, ia keluar kamar mingyu, menuruni tangga dan menuju arah dapur. Wonwoo sudah tau tempat tempat dirumah luas mingyu karena seringnya ia berkunjung, lebih tepatnya dibawa mingyu. Mereka sudah berkencan hamper selama **3 bulan**.

Oh ya, bagaimana awal mereka bisa berkencan? Wonwoo dan mingyu sudah pernah bertemu sebelum wonwoo masuk magang menjadi guru disekolahnya. Mereka bertemu saat keduanya sedang berlibur dipantai di Busan bersama teman temannya masing masing. Wonwoo bersama teman 1 kampusnya dan mingyu bersama teman 1 kelas sekolahnnya.

Saat itu wonwoo sedang berjemur di kursi tepi pantai dan bersampingan dengan mingyu, wonwoo lupa kalau ia belum memakaikan sunblock ketubuhnya. Wonwoo membuka tas kecilnya mencari cari sunblock dan 'shit' wonwoo lupa membawanya. Mingyu yang sedang berbaring di kursinya disamping wonwoo, melihat orang disampingnya sedang mengoceh sendiri, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, ia mendudukkan badannya, ia melihat badan half naked wonwoo yang hanya memakai celana pendek diatas lutut.

'Kurus sekali' gumam mingyu dalam hatinya.

"Mencari apa?"

Wonwoo pun menoleh ke orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah.. itu, aku lupa membawa sunblockku" jawab wonwoo dengan muka kusut tapi terlihat lucu.

"Oh kalau itu kau bisa pakai sunblock punyaku" mingyu mengambil tas kecil di bawah kursinya, mengambil sunblock miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada wonwoo.

"Ah terima kasih" wonwoo mengambilnya seraya tersenyum manis khas emo termanis miliknya. Demi tuhan dia bukanlah penyuka sesame jenis, tapi senyuman wonwoo barusan sungguh membuat hati mingyu terasa seperti akan ada kupu kupu yang keluar membuncah.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya dari hipnotisan senyuman wonwoo.

Mingyu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, tapi kedua matanya masih mencuri curi pandang kearah wonwoo. dilihatnya wonwoo sudah mengolesi seluruh tubuhnya oleh sunblock tersebut. Tangan kanannya mencoba menjangkau punggungnya, tapi tak sampai. Wonwoo mengarahkan tatapannya kearah mingyu, mingyu yang menyadari itu langsung melihat kearah lain.

"Umm, maaf.." mingyu menoleh saat wonwoo bersuara yang sepertinya kepada dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Umm.. bisa kau membantuku mengoleskan sunblock ini kepunggungku?" permintaan wonwoo langsung membuat mingyu bangkit dari kursinya, dan mengambil sunblock ditangan wonwoo dengan cepat. Entah kenapa mingyu amat bersemangat. Belum pernah ia sekalipun mengolesi tubuh orang lain, bahkan pernah sekali teman laki laki sekelasnya meminta ia untuk mengolesi sunblock ketubuhnya mingyu menolaknya karena merasa geli harus mengolesi tubuh laki laki.

"Akan kubantu!"wonwoo kembali tersenyum membuat mingyu ingin mengeluarkan kata kasar.

Mingyu duduk dikursi wonwoo, dengan wonwoo yang didepannya. Ia menuangkan sunblock tersebut ke tangannya, dan mengoleskannya ke punggung wonwoo.

'Demi tuhan kurus sekali, seperti tulang yang hanya dibalut daging tipis. Putih pucat dan mulus. Tapi kenapa indah dan bagus saat dilihat, padahal ini tubuh laki laki' gumam mingyu yang masih mengolesi keseluruh punggung wonwoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak kedua tangannya menelusup ke kedua ketiak wonwoo dan berhenti di kedua dada wonwoo.

"Ahh-" desahan geli lolos dari mulut wonwoo. mingyu mendengar desahan wonwoo pun sadar dengan apa yang kedua tangannya lakukan.

"Ak! Maaf! Aku benar benar tidak sengaja, aku tadi melamun, maafkan aku" mingyu segera melepaskan kedua tangannya, dan berdiri menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa apa, justru aku lah yang berterima kasih sudah memakai sunblockmu dank au juga membantuku memakaikannya" ujar wonwoo lembut. Membuat mingyu menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

Wonwoo pun ikut berdiri mengsejajarkan tubuhnya dengan mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada mingyu.

"Namaku jeon wonwoo, siapa namamu?" mingyu menyambut uluran tangan wonwoo.

"Mingyu. Namaku kim mingyu" balasnya. Dan sepertinya mereka memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Mereka saling bertukar nomor telepon. Bahkan awalnya mingyu menyangka kalau wonwoo adalah murid sekolahan sepertinya. Sampai saat itu 1 minggu setelah pertemuan mereka, mingyu yang berada dikelasnya, mengirim pesan kepada wonwoo dan bertanya wonwoo bersekolah dimana. Wonwoo menjawab kalau ia bukan murid sekolahan melainkan mahasiswa semester 6.

Perkenalannya berjalan 2minggu, wonwoo dan mingyu berkepribadian berbeda, kesukaan yang berbeda, tapi mereka sama sama nyaman. Perbedaan mereka malah membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain. Mingyu mengajak wonwoo untuk bertemu di salah satu tempat hiburan bermain, dan mereka pun menikmati hari itu yang lebih tepatnya disebut Kencan. Sore nya saat mingyu mengantar wonwoo ke apartemennya, tepat didepan pintu apartemen, mingyu menyatakan perasaanya. Tentu saja wonwoo terkejut. Karena dia belum pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan wanita apalagi laki laki. Tapi iya pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap mingyu, wonwoo menerimanya dan mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih juga pada hari itu pula wonwoo memberikan 'kesucian' pertamanya kepada mingyu, begitu pula mingyu.

2 minggu resmi berpacaran, mingyu amat terkejut saat wonwoo berkata kalau ia akan menjadi guru magang disekolahnya. Ia was was kalau wonwoo datang ke sekolahnya ia akan mendapat saingan, tapi ia juga senang karena bisa melihat wonwoo setiap hari.

Dan kini hubungan mereka sudah menginjak 3 bulan, karena tugas magang nya hanya selama 3 bulan, wonwoo memiliki waktu 2 minggu lagi untuk mengajar di sekolah mingyu.

Wonwoo yang sedang serius memasak ramen, ia mengiris bawang daun dan terkejut saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Aw!" telunjuk kiri wonwoo berdarah. Terkena goresan pisau karena kaget.

Mingyu segera melepaskan tangannya dari perut wonwoo, dan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri wonwoo.

"Maaf hyung! Apa kau sedang melamun sampai kaget seperti itu?" ucap mingyu dan langsung mulutnya menyedot darah yang keluar dari telunjuk wonwoo.

"Akhh.." wonwoo merinding saat mulut dan lidah hangat mingyu menyentuh kulit telunjuknya. Sekitar 1 menit mingyu melakukannya.

"Sudah, tidak apa apa mingyu ya" wonwoo menarik tangannya. Mingyu menahan tangan wonwoo, dan menjilat sekilas telunjuk wonwoo, membuat pipi wonwoo merona malu atau mungkin bergairah?

"Kau tak membuang darah yang kau sedot barusan?" Tanya wonwoo, dan mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menelannya?" mingyu mengangguk.

"Jorok!"mingyu hanya nyengir. Dan kembali memeluk wonwoo dari belakang. Ia menghirup leher wonwoo.

"Aku berhenti masak kalau kau menggangguku seperti ini" ancam wonwoo.

"Tidak apa apa, darah barusan cukup mengganjal perutku" jawab mingyu.

"Memangnya kau vampire yang kenyang hanya minum darah?" wonwoo menyentil pelan dahi mingyu.

Mingyu mematikan kompor yang sedang memasak ramen tersebut, dan membalikkan tubuh wonwoo agar menghadapnya. Ia memegang tengkuk wonwoo, dan langsung melumat bibir wonwoo. wonwoo memukul mukul dada berisi mingyu karena mingyu menciumnya secara tiba tiba, bahkan melumatnya langsung, menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut wonwoo. memainkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menggigit menghisap lidah wonwoo. Dan saliva pun keluar dari sudut bibir wonwoo.

"Ahh" Mingyu memutus ciumannya, benang saliva mereka juga terputus dan bersisa di dagu wonwoo.

"Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang, Jeon wonwoo"

 **.**

 **.**

Yaaaaaaahallooooooo 1 chapter lagi bakalan gw bikin END~ hahahaha gw gabisa bikin yang adegan ikeh ikeh nya dulu karena gw lagi puasa makanya gw cut dulu sampe sini ya~ hope u like it guys~

Review pleaseu~


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Hati hati! TYPO dan kata2 tak senonoh betebaran dimana mana*_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memangnya kau ini vampire yang kenyang hanya minum darah?" wonwoo menyentil pelan dahi mingyu.

Mingyu mematikan kompor yang sedang memasak ramen tersebut, dan membalikkan tubuh wonwoo agar menghadapnya. Ia memegang tengkuk wonwoo, dan langsung melumat bibir wonwoo. wonwoo memukul mukul dada berisi mingyu karena mingyu menciumnya secara tiba tiba, bahkan melumatnya langsung, menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut wonwoo. memainkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menggigit menghisap lidah wonwoo. Dan saliva pun keluar dari sudut bibir wonwoo.

"Ahh" Mingyu memutus ciumannya, benang saliva mereka juga terputus dan bersisa di dagu wonwoo.

"Aku ingin memakanmu sekarang, Jeon wonwoo"

 **.**

Mingyu kembali melumat bibir wonwoo yang mulai merah membengkak, menghisap lidah nya dan sesekali menghisap lidah wonwoo. Kedua tangan wonwoo mencoba mendorong kedua sisi dada bidang mingyu, tapi mingyu semakin merapatkan tubuh kurus wonwoo dengan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan besarnya mengalung di pinggang wonwoo dan satu tangannya lagi menekan tengkuk wonwoo.

 ** _-Tingtong~_**

Suara bel rumah mingyu berbunyi, mata wonwoo yang terpejam sontak langsung melotot. Ia kembali mendorong tubuh mingyu, berharap mingyu menghentikan aksi bejadnya walau sebentar saja. Tentu saja wonwoo takut jikalau pembantu dirumah mingyu yang akan membuka pintu rumah harus melewati dapur terlebih dahulu, dan melihat tuan rumahnya sedang berciuman panas dengannya.

Mingyu masih betah dengan posisinya. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk melepas ciumannya. Wonwoo terus berdoa dalam hatinya semoga setan dalam diri mingyu cepat lenyap.

Bel terus berbunyi beberapa kali, mingyu dengan amat berat hati membuka kedua matanya, menarik bibirnya dari bibir wonwoo yang merah sempurna. Memegang dagu wonwoo. Mengecup bibir tersebut beberapa kali sebelum benar benar menjauhkan wajahnya dari wonwoo. Wonwoo mendorong tubuh mingyu. Menjauhkannya beberapa langkah dari tubuh wonwoo.

"Kau gila! Sudah tahu ada tamu, bagaimana kalau ajumma melihat kita, huh?!" dengus wonwoo kesal dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah engah. Kedua mata sipitnya melotot lucu. Mingyu menonjok telapak tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Sial. Mengganggu saja" geramnya pelan.

"Ajumma! Ajumma!" mingyu sedikit berteriak memanggil pembantu rumahnya. Dan tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggilnya.

"Mungkin dia belanja, stok untuk membuat makanan di kulkasmu juga kosong. Pantas saja kau memintaku untuk membuatkan ramen. Sudah sana buka kan pintunya" ujar wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap wonwoo dengan malas, nada perintah wonwoo padanya membuatnya malas. Ditambah kondisi mingyu saat ini benar benar sudah 50% terangsang karena mencium wonwoo-nya tadi.

"Aku tunggu disini, aku lanjutkan masak ramen-mu" tambah wonwoo dan membelakangi mingyu, menyalakan kembali kompor yang sedang memasak ramen.

"Kenapa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini selalu saja ada pengganggu!" mingyu terus mengumpat sambil mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yaa tunggu sebentar" teriak mingyu saat bel rumahnya terus berbunyi. Ia tepat didepan pintu, membuka pintu tersebut dan..

"Mingyu.."

"Kau, darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

 **.**

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, melihat ramen buatannya untuk mingyu sudah selesai. Ia menaburkan bawang daun diatas ramen itu.

"Yup! Selesai" wonwoo membawa mangkuk berisi ramen tersebut ke meja makan, menyimpan nya disitu.

"Mingyu kemana? Siapa tamunya? Lama sekali" wonwoo pun berniat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Berjalan ke ruangan untuk tamu, dan kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu yang luas tersebut.

Wonwoo meneruskan jalannya kearah pintu depan, dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mingyu berdiri didepan pintu yang ia buka dengan seorang wanita yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Terimalah aku kim mingyu, aku benar benar mencintaimu" ucap wanita tersebut, kepalanya yang berawal ia sandarkan didada mingyu, ia menarik kepalanya pelan, mendongak ke wajah mingyu.

"Pinky?!" wonwoo refleks langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya saat mulutnya tersebut mengucap nama wanita yang sedang bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" jawab mingyu lembut. Entah kenapa wonwoo merasa lega dan cemburu disaat bersamaan. Lega karena mingyu menolaknya, cemburu karena suara tolakan mingyu begitu lembut padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Kalau begitu, kalau kita sudah lulus maukah kau mempertimbangkannya?" potong pinky dengan suaranya yang memelas. Mingyu melepas kedua tangan pingky yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Ya, baiklah" jawaban mingyu membuat hati wonwoo terasa seakan dihantam puluhan ribu bola basket.

"Sungguh?" wajahnya tersenyum sumringah seketika itu juga. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau pulang dulu saja, aku sedang beristirhat" pinky pun mengangguk antusias.

 _'_ _Kenapa? Kenapa mingyu memberikan harapan padanya? Kenapa..'_ batin wonwoo lirih seraya berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mingyu.

"Sampai bertemu besok, mingyu" ujar pinky sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, dibalas anggukan pelan dari mingyu.

Mingyu menutup pintunya, saat ia berbalik dilihatnya wonwoo memasuki kamarnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut, ia sudah menduga kalau wonwoo melihatnya bersama pinky barusan. Mingyu berlari kecil menaiki tangga, menyusul wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan mingyu mendapati wonwoo sudah menggandeng tas nya. Berbalik kearah pintu. Tangan mingyu menahan kedua sisi lengan wonwoo.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tahan mingyu dan wonwoo menepis kedua tangan mingyu dengan sedikit kasar. Menatap mingyu dengan wajah tak berekspresinya.

"Pulang" jawabnya singkat dan berjalan melewati mingyu.

"Hey jangan seperti itu" tangan mingyu kembali menahan pergelangan tangan wonwoo yang kurus dengan kuat, menarik wonwoo ke atas ranjang, mengukung tubuh wonwoo dibawah badannya. Wonwoo menatapnya tak suka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberinya harapan?" ujar wonwoo lirih sambil membuang muka nya kearah lain.

"Hm? Cemburu? Sesudah lulus juga dia pasti lupa" jelas mingyu dengan sedikit seringaian dibibirnya. Wonwoo kembali menatap mingyu.

"Bukan seperti itu! Mingyu kau bilang-"

"Tidak ada gunanya membuat dia sakit hati" mingyu memotong ucapan wonwoo, membuatnya terdiam.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia mengganggu kita tadi, kita belum selesai"

"Nngg!" mingyu sudah kembali mengulum bibir wonwoo tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau mengelak saat wanita itu bertanya apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai? Kau menganggapku apa? Bagimu aku ini apa? Katakan saja kau sudah mempunyai kekasih!'_ hati wonwoo terus berbicara.

Kedua tangan wonwoo mendorong tubuh mingyu yang menindihnya dengan kuat, tubuh mingyu terguling kesamping wonwoo. Wonwoo bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil tas nya dengan terburu buru.

"Dasar bocah! Bodoh! Kau bodoh!" teriak wonwoo, keluar dari kamar mingyu dan membanting keras pintu kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 ** _21.00 PM KST_**

Wonwoo meneguk minuman beralkohol 'Soju' diatas meja bar panjang sendirian, semenjak kejadian tadi dirumah mingyu. Mingyu pun tak menyusulnya ataupun mengirim pesan dan menelponnya.

"Mingyu bodoh! Padahal seharusnya malam ini aku sedang melepas rindu bersamanya" rancau nya yang sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri. Beruntunglah bar tersebut tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung, mungkin dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini wonwoo bisa jatuh dalam pelukan bahkan jatuh diatas ranjang bersama wanita yang menggodanya.

"Wonwoo seonsaeng!" suara wanita yang memanggilnya terlihat samar samar berdiri disamping kirinya. Ia memicingkan kedua mata sipitnya, berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Oh?! Pinky sshi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" wonwoo tersenyum paksa khas orang mabuk pada wanita disampingnya.

"Anak sekolah dilarang masuk bar, kau tahu!" ujar wonwoo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada pinky seolah olah sedang menasehati muridnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau puas melihatku menderita, huh?" kesal pinky tiba tiba.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" wonwoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghadap pinky.

"Kau tahu? Kim mingyu, sore tadi dia datang kerumahku, dia menolakku mentah mentah! Mingyu bilang dia tidak bisa menerimaku, berpacaran denganku, karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan itu kau! Bahkan dengan terang terangan dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaimu!" bentak pinky dengan wajahnya yang penuh kemarahan pada wonwoo. Beruntunglah sepinya pengunjung bar, mereka tidak menjadi tontonan saat ini. Mereka seperti ada di dunia nya masing masing. Pelayan pun acuh. Mungkin hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di bar. Dan wonwoo masih terdiam.

"Mingyu, berkata seperti itu?" ujar wonwoo amat pelan. Pinky semakin terlihat geram, ia menarik pergelangan tangan wonwoo, menariknya ke sudut dinding bar yang kosong. Wonwoo sedikit meringis sakit saat punggungnya menyentuh keras pada dinding bar.

"Jeon wonwoo dan Kim mingyu, kalian adalah seorang guru dengan murid, apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa diperaturan sekolah itu tidak boleh? Itu sangat dilarang! Dan apa lagi ini, kalian berdua laki laki! Itu menjijikan-" lanjut pinky dan terpotong oleh wonwoo.

"Aku tahu!" suara berat wonwoo balas membentak wanita didepannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menghadapinya. Jadi apapun yang kau lakukan untuk memisahkan kami, itu percuma saja. Walau kau seorang wanitapun aku tidak segan untuk menghadapimu" entah wonwoo sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, yang jelas wonwoo pun sudah tak kuat menahan emosinya pada wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

"Dan apa yang salah dengan _gender_ kami yang _sama_? Kami saling mencintai. Cinta kami murni dari hati, semua rasa benci, suka dan cinta itu hati yang rasa, semua sama" tambah wonwoo. Tak jauh dari tempat wonwoo dan pinky berdiri, tanpa mereka sadari sudah ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, diam menyandarkan badannya di dinding bar dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang diatas perut.

Amarah pinky semakin meninggi, ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, ia berjalan gelisah mendekati wonwoo dan pinky.

"Pinky sshi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tch, aku akan memberikanmu peringatan pertama, Seonsaengnim Jalang!" ujar pinky pelan diikuti seringaian menjijikan di wajahnya dan siap menghempaskan pisau kecil ditangannya kearah perut wonwoo. Badan wonwoo masih lemas pengaruh alcohol, badannya pun berat untuk ia gerakkan. Tangan kiri pinky mencengkram leher wonwoo, kepala wonwoo pun terbentur cukup keras ke dinding karenanya. Wonwoo pun pasrah dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, ia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Akh!" belum sempat pinky menggoreskan pisau tersebut ke perut wonwoo, tangannya sudah dicengkram seseorang dibelakangnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Mi-mingyu?" pinky tercengang melihat siapa orang yang mencengkram tangannya tersebut beralih kesamping tubuhnya.

"Kau seorang pelajar yang mencoba ingin membunuh gurumu sendiri. Itu lebih hina dari pada seorang murid yang berpacaran dengan gurunya. Dan itu berarti kau lebih hina dari pada aku dan wonwoo" ujar mingyu penuh tekanan di setiap kata katanya dan menajamkan tatapannya kepada pinky. Kedua mata pinky yang membelo seketika mulai berlinangan air mata.

"Dan ini tentu saja sudah termasuk kedalam tindakan criminal, dan lihat? Aku merekam apa yang kau lakukan pada wonwoo dari tadi" lanjut mingyu seraya memperlihatkan ponselnya yang sedang memutar video rekaman kejadiaan mulai dari wonwoo diseret oleh pinky. Tubuh pinky pun mulai bergemetar, air matanya tumpah. Tentu wanita itu ketakutan.

"Dan kalau kau berani menyakiti wonwoo, aku akan jauh lebih menyakitimu, Joo Kyeol Kyung sshi" ancam mingyu.

"Min-gyu mingyu maafkan aku, maafkan aku" pinky menangis. Mingyu mendecih.

"Jauhi aku dan wonwoo sejauh jauhnya. Jangan berani tangan kotormu itu menyentuhnya lagi, atau aku benar benar akan menyeretmu ke Polisi" geram mingyu, menghempaskan tangan pinky dengan kasar. Pinky pun yang masih menangis mulai berjalan mundur dengan pelan, sebelum ia benar benar lari keluar bar.

Dilihatnya wonwoo yang sudah terduduk dilantai tak sadarkan diri. Mingyu panik, ia berjongkok, meraih kedua sisi pipi wonwoo, dan menepuk nepuk pipi wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Wonu hyung.. wonu hyung" panggil mingyu berulang ulang sembari masih menepuk nepuk pipi wonwoo lembut, tetap taka da respon dari yang dipanggil. Mingyu mengusap rambut kecoklatan wonwoo yang acak acakan.

Mingyu menggendong tubuh kurus wonwoo, beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya ia acuhkan. Ia berjalan keluar bar dan membawa wonwoo kedalam mobil sedannya yang terparkir tepat didepan bar.

 **.**

Sesampainya dirumah, mingyu kembali menggendong wonwoo di pangkuannya, membawanya kedalam kamar, membaringkan wonwoo diatas ranjang besarnya. Mingyu duduk disamping ranjang, menatap wonwoo-nya. Masih belum ada tanda tanda wonwoo akan sadar. Mengelus lembut pipi wonwoo. Mingyu membuka kancing blazer kebiruan wonwoo dan membuka blazer tersebut, disimpannya rapih di atas nakas.

Ia kembali memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Mengusap rambut wonwoo. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup lembut kening wonwoo, lanjut mengecup hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Wajahnya beralih mendekati telinga kiri wonwoo.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jeon wonwoo. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, aku memang ceroboh dan ke kanak-kanakkan, jadi tolong bertahanlah, tetaplah disampingku, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa aku kalau tanpamu" bisik mingyu tepat ditelinga wonwoo.

Mingyu menaiki ranjang, berbaring disamping wonwoo. Menyampingkan badannya, membawa kepala wonwoo untuk menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalnya, tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang wonwoo, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh wonwoo. Mengecup sayang kepala wonwoo sebelum ia ikut terlelap tidur.

 **.**

"Ngh" wonwoo siuman. Ia tersadar, meringis pelan saat kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut sakit. Wonwoo menoleh ke samping kirinya, mendapati orang yang dicintainya masih tertidur pulas, ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur lucu dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Kedua mata rubahnya melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

Wonwoo mengingat sekilas kejadian semalam, ia tahu mingyu semalam datang dan ia pun mendengar jelas perkataan mingyu kepada pinky. Hanya saja benturan dikepalanya menambah pening kepalanya karena mabuk, dan lagi tubuhnya yang lemas ia tak kuat menahannya dan hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan terperosot dilantai. Iapun mendengar jelas panggilan gelisah dari mingyu, mingyu membawanya kedalam mobil, mingyu menidurkannya diatas ranjang, mingyu yang membuka blazernya, kecupan mingyu dan juga pernyataan mingyu.

Wonwoo merubah posisi badannya, menyamping menyamai mingyu yang juga menyamping kearahnya. Jemari kurus wonwoo mengelus lembut pipi mingyu, ibu jarinya berpindah ke bibir mingyu, menutup pelan bibirnya yang terbuka, wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya meraih lembut bibir mingyu. Cukup lama wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya itu.

Mingyu mengernyit merasakan hembusan nafas tepat di depan hidungnya, dan juga sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel dibibirnya. Dengan perlahan mingyu membuka kedua matanya, mendapati wonwoo yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya memegang pipinya, dan sedang menikmati bibirnya dengan melumatnya halus.

Mingyu tersenyum, dan mulai membalas lumatan wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya saat dirasakan ada balasan dari mingyu. Wonwoo berniat mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan menarik kepalanya, tapi tangan kiri mingyu dengan sigap menarik tengkuk wonwoo, membawanya kembali kedalam ciuman. Tempo ciuman yang di dominasi oleh mingyu tersebut semakin tak beraturan, bahkan kini mingyu telah menelusupkan lidah panjangnya kemulut wonwoo, membelit lidah wonwoo dan menariknya keluar, membuat saliva yang sudah tercampur mengucur kedagu wonwoo.

Kedua tangan wonwoo mendorong keras dada mingyu, dan sukses ciuman itupun terlepas membuat suara kecipak bibir dan saliva saat ciuman itu berakhir paksa. Wonwoo mendudukan badannya, mata sipitnya menatap tajam mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa membawaku kemari? Bukankah kau lebih memilih wanita itu?" kesal wonwoo berbohong. Tentu saja ia pura pura tak tahu dengan kejadian semalam. Ya… _Tsundere_. _Tsundere_ tetaplah _tsundere_.

Mingyu cemberut lucu, dan kemudian kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang wonwoo, menempelkan kepalanya manja di perut wonwoo. Wonwoo berusaha melepas kedua tangan mingyu dari pinggangnya dengan badannya yang bergerak tak nyaman.

"Diamlah, dengarkan aku dulu" ujar mingyu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang wonwoo. Wonwoo pun terdiam, pasrah saat mingyu secara perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang. Tubuh wonwoo terlentang dan badan mingyu yang masih menyamping menghadapnya. Wajah mingyu tepat menghadap wajah wonwoo yang menatapnya datar. Tangan kirinya mengelus sayang pipi wonwoo.

"Aku sudah menolaknya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat pencemburu dan aku sangat mencintainya" wonwoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Senyuman kecil diwajahnya mengatakan kalau ia lega dan senang dengan ucapan mingyu tersebut, mingyu pun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Hanya sebentar, dan mingyu kembali menarik kepalanya. Kedua tangan wonwoo mengusap lembut pipi mingyu, bola matanya terarah kebibir mingyu dan kedua ibu jarinya mengelus bibir tersebut. Dan wonwoo mendapatkan tatapan intens dari mingyu.

"Masih sangat pagi, kita masih punya waktu" ujar mingyu dan menyeringai.

"Waktu untuk apa?" Tanya wonwoo pura pura.

"Melanjutkan yang kemarin sore. Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya semenjak _seks_ pertama kita, karena kau yang sibuk dengan mengajar dan laporan ke kampusmu—" mingyu menggantungkan kata katanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga wonwoo.

"-Dan sekarang aku ingin **_Seks_** keduaku" bisiknya menggoda.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, geli saat hembusan nafas mingyu masuk kedalam telinganya. Wonwoo membawa wajah mingyu tepat didepan wajahnya, ia menariknya mendekat, dan bibir keduanya pun saling meraup satu sama lain. Tangan kiri mingyu membelai paha wonwoo, beralih ke resleting celananya, membukanya, menurunkan celana jeans wonwoo secara perlahan. Mingyu melepas ciumannya untuk melepas celana wonwoo. Dan kini wonwoo hanya memakai kemeja dan celana dalam putihnya saja. Dan mingyu kembali ke posisinya, melumat bibir wonwoo dengan wonwoo yang hanya terbaring pasrah.

Mingyu menarik kedua sisi lengan wonwoo tanpa melepas ciumannya, mingyu menempatkan tubuh wonwoo diatas tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang wonwoo, tangan kirinya memegangi tengkuk wonwoo. Kedua tangan wonwoo meremas rambut hitam mingyu. Tubuh saling berhadapan itu menempel tanpa celah, membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesekkan. Kedua tangan mingyu meraik kedua sisi paha kurus wonwoo, melebarkan paha tersebut, kedua dengkul kakinya bertumpu ke ranjang untuk menahan tubuhnya, membuat posisinya menjadi menungging.

"Hheu-nghh" wonwoo melenguh, merasakan geli saat jari jari mingyu berpindah ke kedua pantatnya, menelusup kedalam celana dalamnya, satu jarinya tengah mengelus elus sisi belahan pantatnya, dan terakhir jari tersebut mendarat mengelus hole _pintu masuk_ wonwoo yang bisa membuat mingyu muncrat mengeluarkan cairannya sebanyak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue~** maap yak gw cut sampe sini karena gw ngetik ini sambil ngantor/_\ tadinya chap ini mau di End tapi gw gabisa ngetik part **_ikeh ikeh_** dikantor hahahaha. Chap depan final nya ^^ review kalian sangat di butuhkan bagi para Authors~ Menentukan semangat mengetik bagi Authors~ jadi tolong jangan malas untuk review nya yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Hati2 typo betebaran dimana2'-'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih sangat pagi, kita masih punya waktu" ujar mingyu dan menyeringai.

"Waktu untuk apa?" Tanya wonwoo pura pura.

"Melanjutkan yang kemarin sore. Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya semenjak _seks_ pertama kita, karena kau yang sibuk dengan mengajar dan laporan ke kampusmu—" mingyu menggantungkan kata katanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga wonwoo.

"-Dan sekarang aku ingin **_Seks_** keduaku" bisiknya menggoda.

 **.**

"Hheu-nghh" wonwoo melenguh tertahan, merasakan geli saat jari jari mingyu berpindah ke kedua pantatnya, menelusup kedalam celana dalamnya, satu jarinya tengah mengelus elus sisi belahan pantatnya, dan terakhir jari tersebut mendarat mengelus hole _pintu masuk_ wonwoo yang bisa membuat mingyu muncrat mengeluarkan cairannya sebanyak mungkin.

"Ahhh" wonwoo melepas mulutnya dari mulut mingyu karena mingyu yang tiba tiba jari telunjuknya yang tadi mengelus lubangnya telah masuk kemulut wonwoo.

"Ssssh-ahh" Mingyu mendesis saat meng _In-Out_ kan telunjuknya di mulut wonwoo. Ia semakin terangsang melihat ulahnya sendiri. Membayangkan kejantanannya yang sedang menyodok mulut wonwoo. Kedua mata wonwoo yang menutup, kedua pipinya sedikit merona dengan peluh yang keluar dari pelipisnya, kedua bibir merahnya yang dilecehkan pasrah oleh jari telunjuk mingyu.

Tangan wonwoo tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya bergerak turun ke selangkangan mingyu yang sudah mengembung besar, mengelus dan meremas gundukan tersebut dan sukses membuat desahan mingyu terus keluar.

 ** _-Kriing_**

Suara panggilan dari ponsel wonwoo membuat wonwoo membuka kedua matanya, mingyu menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya dengan menatap geram pada ponsel wonwoo yang tergeletak disamping bantalnya dimana wonwoo tadi tertidur. Kedua nya saling bertatapan, mingyu memutar bola matanya malas dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut wonwoo.

Wonwoo bangun dari atas tubuh mingyu, memakai kembali celana dalamnya yang tadi sudah setengah melorot dan tersangkut dipahanya. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Mingyu masih terlentang, ia menatap kedaerah selangkangannya yang telah mengembung, dan menatap wonwoo yang membelakanginya.

"Ada apa, jihoon-ah?"

" _Jeon wonwoo, kau tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?_ " sahut suara panggilan disana dengan suaranya yang sedikit keras.

"Ah, iya tidak. Aku menginap dirumah temanku, memangnya kenapa?"

" _Ha? Temanmu siapa? Buku tugas kelompok kita kau yang simpan kan? Kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini jam 8 pagi tugas itu harus diserahkan ke dosen, dan tugas kita belum selesai, Jeon-Won-Woo"_ tekan jihoon mengingatkan.

"Yatuhan! Aku lupa, maafkan aku. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekarang juga!" ujar wonwoo tergesa gesa. Ia menutup sambungannya, memakai celana jeans nya kembali, merapihkan kemeja nya, dan memakai blazernya. Ia melirik kearah ranjang dimana mingyu masih tidur menyamping, membelakangi wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku?" sahut wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tahu mingyu-nya marah.

"Ayolah Kim Mingyu, jangan marah seperti itu. Aku benar benar harus mengurus tugas kelompok laporanku dikampus. Setelah selesai, kau bisa lakukan apapun sesukamu padaku" akhir kalimat wonwoo seolah mantra guna guna ditelinga mingyu. Dengan secepat kilat mingyu langsung terbangun dari ranjangnya dan memakai jaket denim hitam dari dalam lemari.

"Aku antar" ucapnya dengan mengambil kunci mobilnya dinakas samping ranjang dan keluar kamar diikuti wonwoo dibelakangnya yang tersenyum kecil melihat mingyu yang seketika bersemangat walau terlihat wajahnya yang masih masam.

 **.**

Kini wonwoo dan mingyu telah sampai di lobi apartemen, sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tidak ada mingyu yang bawel, merajuk manja seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mau menunggu disini?" Tanya wonwoo setelah membuka seat belt nya tapi mingyu tak kunjung membukanya dan hanya diam.

Mingyu menoleh kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam setengah 6 pagi.

"Berapa lama kau akan mengerjakan tugas itu?" Tanyanya balik tanpa menatap wonwoo disampingnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin 2 jam dari sekarang, karena tugasku harus dikumpulkan jam 8 pagi nanti"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang dan berat mendengar jawaban wonwoo.

"Aku pulang saja" ucap mingyu lemas. Wonwoo cemberut. Wonwoo menangkup kedua sisi pipi mingyu, menghadapkan wajah mingyu untuk menghadapnya, dan merekapun bertatapan.

"Jangan marah um?" ujar wonwoo pelan dan mengecup bibir mingyu lembut. Terus mengecupnya berkali kali, dan menyudahinya. Menarik wajahnya menjauh beberapa centi.

"Jangan menggodaku, atau aku akan menguncimu denganku disini" ancam mingyu pelan.

"Wuaaa~ aku takut~" ucap wonwoo dengan nada yang sengaja ditakut takutkan. Dan wonwoo mengecup sekali lagi bibir mingyu. Dan melepas kedua tangan nya dari pipi mingyu.

"Kau boleh pulang, kau lupa? Ini hari minggu, istirahat saja dirumah. Nanti—"

"Aku tunggu disini" mingyu memutus ucapan wonwoo.

"Mengertilah hyung, aku benar benar ingin berdua denganmu sehari saja. Kita sama sama sibuk, kapan lagi kita bisa berduaan selama 1 hari saja?" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo pun berfikir demikian. Memangnya hanya mingyu saja yang mau? Memangnya wonwoo tidak?

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat" ujar wonwoo, mengacak lembut rambut mingyu sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

1 jam mingyu diam didalam mobil sambil mendengarkan music R&B dengan earphone yang menggantung di kedua telinganya. Ia melirik jam ditangannya dan menunjukan pukul setengah 7 pagi.

"1 jam lagi..sial lama sekali" gerutunya. Mingyu pun bosan, ia keluar dari mobilnya, membuka earphone tersebut dari kedua telinganya dan melempar earphone tersebut sembarangan kedalam mobil. Ia berdiri dan bersandar ke pintu mobilnya.

Mingyu mencari kontak wonwoo diponsel nya untuk memanggil kekasihnya tersebut. Terdengar suara operator didalam sambungan tersebut.

"Sial! Tidak diangkat" mingyu terus mengoceh dan terus berulang ulang menelpon wonwoo dan nihil. Wonwoo tidak kunjung mengangkat sambungannya sampai mingyu mendengar samar samar suara yang aneh.

"A-ah" mingyu menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan seperti itulah suara yang ia dengar.

Mingyu berjalan kesamping kiri deretan mobil yang terparkir, mencari asal suara. Langkahnyapun terhenti saat suara tersebut semakin terdengar jelas dan dari dalam mobil yang berjarak tak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir. Mingyu melangkah kembali mendekati mobil berwarna merah ati, dan di balik kaca mobil tersebut kedua matanya samar samar bisa mjelihat punggung seseorang yang tanpa terbalut apapun, badannya turun naik dengan tempo cepat, dan terus mendesah tak karuan. Dan sukses membuat mingyu bergidik, libido nya menaik.

Mingyu berjalan kembali kearah mobilnya, duduk dibibir mobil dengan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Disaat seperti ini, ada yang seperti itu.. sialan" ocehnya.

"Mingyu!" Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya cepat keasal suara yang ditunggu tunggu. Dilihatnya wonwoo berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa kantong plastic putih yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Wonwoo berdiri tepat didepan mingyu.

"Aku cepatkan?" sahut wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" lanjut wonwoo bertanya. Mingyu tak menyapanya, ia hanya memandangi wonwoo dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Kedua mata wonwoo terfokus kebagian selatan mingyu. Bagian itu mengembung tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau..terangsang? kenapa ereksi seperti itu?" Tanya wonwoo blak blakan.

"Kenapa tak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanya mingyu membuka suara.

"Yatuhan! Ponselku ketinggalan, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya" ucap wonwoo sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Baru satu langkah wonwoo berbalik, tangan mingyu sudah menahan pergelangan tangan kurusnya, menariknya kedalam pelukan, kedua tangan besar mingyu mendekap pinggang wonwoo erat.

"Tidak usah, minta antarkan saja nanti pada temanmu itu" bisik mingyu ditelinga wonwoo.

"Sekarang kau harus urus _jagoanku_ , seperti janjimu tadi" lanjut mingyu dan bisikannya membuat bulukuduk nya berdiri.

Mingyu menangkup sebelah pipi kiri wonwoo, melumat bibir wonwoo langsung. Lidah panas mingyu langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulut wonwoo. menjilat mengajak bermain lidah wonwoo yang belum siap. Wonwoo melotot dengan serangan langsung dari mingyu. Ia mencoba mendorong kedua bahu mingyu untuk menjauh dengan sebelah tangan kirinya yang masih memegang kantong plastic. Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Akh! Kau kenapa tiba tiba begini, bocah? Tiba tiba kau sudah ereksi dan menyerangku begini. Setidaknya kita makan dulu, dan melakukan itu dirumah saja" protes wonwoo.

"Tidak" jawab mingyu telak.

"Simpan dulu makanan itu sampai kita selesai, dan memakannya dirumah" tambahnya. Mingyu berniat untuk meraup kembali bibir wonwoo, tapi kedua tangannya dengan cepat menahan wajah mingyu, mingyu pun berhenti. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sampai mingyu melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang wonwoo, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, mingyu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya sedikit keras.

Wonwoo masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu acara berduanya dengan mingyu sudah terganggu beberapa kali semenjak kemarin disaat kedatangan pinky dan tadi pagi dengan jihoon yang menelpon nya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Wonwoo ikut masuk kedalam mobil, menyimpan kantong yang ia pegang dikursi kemudi belakang. Mingyu sedang mengutak atik ponselnya dan sudah memasang earphone dikedua telingannya, sampai music yang ia dengar pun bisa terdengar jelas oleh wonwoo saking volume nya yang keras. Kalau mingyu sudah seperti ini, wonwoo apa boleh buat.. ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar kemarahan kekasihnya itu mereda. Walau harus di lobi parkiran apartemen seperti ini…

Wonwoo bergerak bergeser mendekat kearah mingyu, tangan kiri wonwoo mengalung dibahu mingyu dan tangan kanannya meraih pipi mingyu, mengecup lembut pipi mingyu. Mingyu tak bergeming, ia masih focus pada layar ponselnya, dan wonwoo manyun lucu.

"Hey, jangan marah~" ujar wonwoo tepat ditelinga kanan mingyu, entah mingyu mendengarnya atau tidak.

Wonwoo terus mengecup pipi mingyu dengan tangan kanannya yang berpindah kebawah ke dada mingyu. Mengelus kedua dada mingyu dengan sensual. Mingyu tetap tak merespon, sampai tangan wonwoo berada di daerah selangkangannya yang masih sedikit mengembung, tangan wonwoo yang lihai mengelus lembut gundukan diselangkangannya, mingyu pun mengernyit menahan hasratnya.

Tangan wonwoo membuka resleting celana mingyu, menurunkan celana dalamnya dari resleting yang telah terbuka itu, dan kejantanannya langsung keluar mencuat tegang. Kecupan wonwoo dipipi mingyu berubah menjadi jilatan. Wonwoo menjilati pipi mingyu dengan sesekali mengecupnya.

Kepala wonwoo turun kearah penis mingyu yang berdiri tegak, kedua tangannya memegang penis besar itu. Mata mingyu pun melirik wonwoo yang merunduk diselangkangannya.

"Ahh, sudah lama aku tidak _bermain_ dengan _mu_ ya" ucap wonwoo pelan ke kepala penis mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, mengecup ujung kepala penisnya yang memerah padam. Ia menjilatnya seolah olah sedang menjilati eskrim, dan membuat mingyu menutup kedua matanya merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat yang lidah wonwoo berikan pada penisnya.

"Sssshh" lenguhan mingyu lolos dari mulutnya, saat wonwoo memasukkan penis mingyu kedalam mulut panasnya dan kepala penis mingyu yang menyentuh kerongkongan wonwoo. Mingyu kalah, ia melepas earphonenya dan melempar ponselnya kebelakang kemudi. Tangan kanannya meremas rambut wonwoo, menekan kepala wonwoo membuat kejantanannya semakin melesak kedalam. Jemari tangan mingyu menarik pelan rambut wonwoo mengisyaratkannya untuk bergerak. Wonwoo mengikutinya, ia menarik kepalanya dan menyisakan ujung kepala penis mingyu dimulutnya dan menurunkan kepalanya memasukan kembali seluruh batang penis mingyu yang semakin membengkak besar membuat mulut wonwoo semakin terbuka lebar.

Wonwoo terus mengeluar-masuk kan penis mingyu didalam mulutnya dengan tempo sedang. Mingyu mengeluarkan desahan nya yang tak karuan dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan sesekali melirik wonwoo.

"Aaghh wonu-hyungg aghh lebih cepat" rancau mingyu. Wonwoo menurutinya. Menaikan tempo _blowjob_ nya. Selama beberapa menit berlalu, sekitar area pipinya wonwoo merasakan sedikit ngilu karena mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, memasuk dan mengeluarkan penis besar mingyu tanpa henti, sedangkan mingyu belum ada tanda tanda akan memuncratkan cairannya. Tentu saja mingyu tak ingin keluar dengan cepat, dia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya dengan banyak di hole kenikmatan wonwoo.

"Wonu-aah hyung" panggil mingyu terbata bata karena wonwoo masih dengan betah menghisap penisnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wonwoo menghentikan aktifitas di penis mingyu, mendongak menyampingkan kepalanya kearah mingyu tanpa melepas penis mingyu yang masih bersarang dimulutnya.

Penis mingyu semakin berkedut melihat wonwoo-nya sekarang. Bibir merah wonwoo yang disekitaran kejantanannya, dan bersarang disana, mingyu semakin terangsang melihat pemandangan itu.

Mingyu menurunkan kursi kemudinya menjadi terlentang kebelakang, mingyu pun terlentang.

"Buka celanamu dan kemarilah" titah mingyu. Wonwoo menuruti. Ia melepas penis mingyu dari mulutnya, membuka celana dan juga celana dalamnya, ia merangkak ke kursi mingyu dan kini ia diatas tubuh mingyu dengan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar dikedua sisi pinggul mingyu. Mingyu meraih kedua tengkuk wonwoo dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas. Membuat posisi wonwoo menungging diatas tubuhnya. Mungkin orang yang melewati mobil mereka kalau orang tersebut meneliti menajamkan penglihatannya kedalam kaca mobil, akan bisa melihat samar pantat putih wonwoo yang menjulang dan terbuka lebar dan memampangkan _hole_ kemerahannya.

 ** _-Kringg_**

Suara panggilan masuk diponsel mingyu yang tepat disamping kepalanya. Keduanya pun terlonjak kaget dan melepas ciumannya. Sebelum wonwoo buka suara, mingyu meraih kembali tengkuk wonwoo, mencium dan melumat bibir wonwoo. tangan kanannya meraih ponselnya, kedua matanya melihat panggilan masuk dari nomor wonwoo diponsel itu tanpa melepas ciumannya. Mingyu melepas ciumannya, mulut wonwoo turun kedaerah lehernya, mulutnya bermain dengan kulit leher mingyu.

"Ya?" mingyu mengangkat panggilan dari nomor wonwoo.

 _"Apa ini mingyu?"_

"Iya, siapa ini?" Tanya nya heran.

" _Ah, aku Jihoon teman wonwoo. Ponselnya tertinggal di apartemenku. Nomormu yang terakhir ada dipanggilan masuk ponselnya karena itu aku menghubungimu_ " jelas jihoon.

"Oh ya, kebetulan aku dan wonwoo masih ada dilobi parkiran apartemenmu, bisa kau antarkan kemari?"

 _"Baiklah, aku antar kesana_ "

"Mobilku terparkir di lobi P-XX. Mobilku berwarna hitam dengan plat XX-93-96, agh!" mingyu mengerang diakhir kalimatnya karena wonwoo yang kini telah bermain dengan kejantanannya lagi. Dilihatnya wonwoo menyeringai, dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melahap penis mingyu kedalam mulutnya.

" _Kau tidak apa apa?_ " Tanya jihoon yang mendengar suapa pekikan mingyu.

"Ah y-ya tidak apa apa, aku tunggu" ucap mingyu dan menutup panggilannya, melempar kembali ponselnya kesembarang arah.

"Kau berani menggodaku ya, hyung?" mingyu membalas seringaian wonwoo. Mingyu terduduk, menarik kedua lengan wonwoo untuk duduk menghadapnya. Suasana gerah menguar didalam mobil, mingyu menyalakan mobil dan AC nya.

"Akkhh!" wonwoo menjerit tertahan saat lubangnya dimasuki jari telunjuk mingyu dengan tiba tiba. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri mingyu, kedua tangannya meremas kulit punggung mingyu. Untung saja jari jari wonwoo tak berkuku tajam, bisa robek kulit mingyu saat wonwoo meremas kulitnya kuat.

"Hukumanmu karena kau berani menggodaku barusan, Jeon Wonwoo" bisiknya ditelinga wonwoo dengan sensual. Mingyu mengeluar masukkan jarinya itu yang sebelumnya telah ia lumuri salivanya sendiri.

Dirasakannya otot otot lubang wonwoo yang meregang dengan 3 jari yang sudah bersarang dilubang tersebut, juga erangan sakit yang berubah menjadi desahan nikmat dan menuntut lebih.

Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang wonwoo, wonwoo mendesah kecewa. Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah wonwoo yang kecewa.

Mingyu menuntun wonwoo untuk merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi mingyu, dan kembali terduduk diantara dua paha mingyu. Kejantanan mingyu tepat dibelakang pantat wonwoo, menyentuh belahan pantat wonwoo.

Tangan kiri mingyu mengalung di perut wonwoo, dan tangan kanannya memegangi kejantanannya untuk memasukkannya kedalam lubang wonwoo. Kedua tangan wonwoo berpegangan ke stir mobil, meremasnya saat merasakan kepala penis mingyu yang melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Aaaah" mulut wonwoo terbuka lebar dengan matanya yang terpejam erat merasakan sensasi penuh dilubangnya. Sebelah tangan wonwoo memegangi perutnya sendiri, perutnya terasa penuh, kejantanan mingyu terasa sampai ke perutnya.

Mingyu menciumi punggung wonwoo yang masih terbalut kemeja nya yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Bergeraklah hyung" bisik mingyu, wonwoo mengangguk. Wonwoo menaik turunkan badannya dengan tempo pelan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi nikmat dari gesekkan masuk dan keluar nya penis mingyu dengan lubangnya. Lubang wonwoo mengetat membuat mingyu mendesis. Penisnya terasa dihisap dan dipijat oleh dinding lubang wonwoo.

Kedua tangan mingyu memegangi samping pinggul wonwoo, membantunya bergerak naik dan turun.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo membuka lebar matanya mendengar ketukkan suara kaca mobil disampingnya dengan jihoon yang berdiri disana membawa ponselnya. Entah jihoon melihat wonwoo atau tidak yang sedang bercinta didalam mobil tersebut.

"Ji-jihoon? Akhh—mingyu hentikan" serunya pelan dan menampar paha mingyu. Mingyu pun berhenti. Wonwoo dengan hati hati membuka kaca mobilnya sedikit, hanya sedikit. Jihoon hanya bisa melihat kedua mata wonwoo. Terlihat dari matanya, wonwoo tersenyumj kikuk kepada jihoon.

"Ponselmu tertinggal, nih" jihoon menyodorkan ponselnya kedalam kaca mobil yang hanya terbuka sedikit itu, wonwoo meraihnya bersamaan dengan pinggul mingyu yang bergerak memutar, membuat wonwoo menundukan wajahnya dan ponselnya pun terlepas dari genggamannya, merasakan sensasi penis mingyu yang bergerak memutar didalam lubangnya. Mingyu hanya menyeringai puas mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya jihoon bingung. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, terima kasih jihoon-ah-akhh s-sampai bertemu nanti dikampus" ucapnya terputus putus karena mingyu yang menyodok lubangnya dengan perlahan. Wonwoo menutup rapat keca mobilnya, menoleh kebelakangnya, menatap tajam mingyu dan mingyu hanya tersenyum bodoh sembari menaikan tempo genjotannya.

Jihoon berjalan menjauh dari mobil mingyu dengan mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang bordering ditengah lanjutan aktifitasnya, dan membaca pesan tersebut.

Setelah itu melempar ponselnya kesamping kursi kemudi dan kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _Setidaknya melakukan Seks itu dirumah, jangan ditempat parkiran seperti itu, Jeon Wonwoo_ " begitulah isi pesan masuk dari sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
